Pointless
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Yeah, I'll admit it. I miss you. I miss us, but I can't think about that anymore. I've got to move on because this. This is pointless. DL Post Break-Up conversation. One-Shot.


**Summary: **Yeah, I'll admit it. I miss you. I miss us, but I can't think about that anymore. I've got to move on because this. This is pointless.

**AN: **I was inspired by the quote I used as the summary. I don't know, it just felt like a good spark for a story. This is a post-break up conversation between Dana and Logan, it's a one-shot and it's pointless because **we all know Dana and Logan would NEVER break up in real life and we know they'd end up together in the end ALL THE TIME.** Don't we. (;

_______________________________________________________________

"Dana, would you just talk to me?" Logan asked, following her down her empty hallway that lead to the famous room 101. The hallway was empty because once again, Dana and Logan had missed the bus that would have taken them to the last party of the year.

"There's nothing to talk about. Stop. Following. Me." She ordered without turning around. She got to her door, but Logan quickly rushed in front of her. She looked every where but at him.

"There's a lot to talk about." Logan said, leaning on the wall so he was blocking the doorknob.

"No. Really. There's not. You broke up with me, remember?" Dana said folding her arms across her chest, staring down at her feet. Key in hand, ready for his slightest move out of the way.

"I know... I've been thinking about that. A lot, actually." Logan said, watching her stare down. Dana felt her chest sink.

It's been almost a month since he broke her heart. Broke seemed like such a small word compaired to what he did. Dana fell for Logan, and boy. Did she fall hard. They were together for 4 months before he broke up with her. She couldn't get out of bed for almost 3 entire days. He mad her feel horrible about herself, like it was all her fault that he wasn't interested in her.

He succeeded in _shattering _Dana _Danger_ Cruz.

"Yeah, that's nice. Will you move now?" Dana asked with a fake polite voice, she had to concentrate very hard to keep her voice from cracking.

"No. Dana, I know I hurt you and I broke your heart but-"

"Broke my heart? Logan. You don't understand the half of it," Dana said, her voice becoming stronger, but her control becoming weaker on all of her emotions that were building just being in his presance. "You completely _crushed me._ I spent so many nights crying over you. You made me think so much of myself. That maybe I was actually worth something for once in my life, and when you broke up with me. I thought it was all my fault. I beat myself up all the time because I wasn't good enough for you to be happy with. I would have done anything for you Logan. I _loved _you."

"Dana, I understand that. I swear I do, trust me. I don't like that I hurt you, and I want to fix it." Logan said. He moved to take her hands in his. She didn't fight it.

Dispite that, she still couldn't look at him. _Not now._

"Really? How do you plan on doing that?" Dana said. She was overly skeptic about this.

"Well... We could start over. We could go out to dinner tonight at 7?" Logan asked, his smirk sliding on his face again.

"You're kidding me right? Do you think that's going to fix everything?" Dana said pulling her hand away. She was almost laughing, and Logan didn't understand. She turned her back to him and looked forward, trying to stop her laughter.

"Yeah, actually I do... Don't you miss me? Miss everything we had?" Logan said stepping forward. Dana looked down again, shaking her head. Logan watched her take a deep breath, her shoulders moving up and then gently down.

Dana turned around and looked him straight in the eye. No sign of tears. No sign of happyness. No. Nothing like that. Just pain. Everything she felt the last month all bottled up in her eyes.

"Logan, I'll admit it. I miss you. I miss us, but I can't think about that anymore. I've got to move on because this. This is **pointless**." Dana said. She glared at him, and walked away down the hallway. It was the bravest thing she could have done. It took every ounce of dignity she had left to walk away from him.

He just stood there, watching her walk away. Knowing that she was better then his games....

_And how about yourself?  
Do you have what it takes,  
To raise the steaks and show that you have it in  
To just pick up and go.  
Give me a reason just to see this through,  
Until the end because I'm onto you.  
I'm gonna need a shovel to dig myself out of this one._

_In this heat you'll be sweating out your dignity,  
You'll always be such a __**catastrophe.**_

**AN: **Those lyrics are from Four Year Strong's song, Catastrophe. I just heard them go, "Show that you have it in you to just pick up and go", and I thought it fit Dana's situation pretty well. I'm heartbroken, so that'll probably explain all of this giving up on boyfriend's thing.

vVVVVClick that buttonVVVVv :D


End file.
